Father Figure of Our Country
To see the episode's transcript, click here. Synopsis Tuddrussel's efforts of being a better father figure to Otto go sour when the squad is called to the aid of George Washington, who ends up wanting to adopt Otto as his own son. Forcing Otto to make a decision about who he wants to stay with. Plot Tuddrussel and Otto are out playing in the satellite's domisphere. This in itself isn't an unusual occurrence, but the way they're playing is. Tuddrussel is trying to bond with Otto through activities that traditionally, a father and son would partake in; this includes teaching Otto how to ride a bike, play baseball, and fish. But while Tuddrussel is well meaning, patient, and is going the extra mile to give Otto the confidence to do these things, each activity ends in disaster for Otto. He ends up getting injured and annoyed at Tuddrussel, who isn't noticing that he's ether too little and/or ill-equipped for these kinds of activities. The alarm goes off and the squad enters the control room to discover that their mission is to help the American President George Washington. Otto lights up with joy, and excitedly proclaims his admiration for him, and goes off how great he's supposed to be and ignores Tuddrussel's jealous remarks. They arrive in Philadelphia, 1778, where political writer Thomas Paine is hosting his own "Late Night Show". Paine introduces his next guest, George Washington, to which the crowd goes wild for. Washington tries to discuss with Paine over important matters such as building a strong constitution and friendly ties with Europe. But then, he's interrupted by teenaged girl who snuck on stage and suddenly rips a piece of his coat. This causes the crowd to go ballistic, and then they all try to mob the president. Otto pleads with Tuddrussel to do something about it before Washington gets taken by the mob. Tuddrussel is disappointed that he has to, but does it anyway for more Otto's sake than the president's. Effortlessly, Tuddrussel bulldozes through the crowd to get to Washington, and with Otto and Larry behind him, they get the president out of the studio and into his horse-drawn carriage to flee the mob. Once safe in the carriage, it takes Otto a moment to help Washington recall who he, Larry and Tuddrussel are and only vaguely remembers them as, "The kid, with the big meat-head cop, and the prissy robot!" Larry takes offense only a moment before ignoring them to excitedly looking at the many clothing shops outside. Otto strikes up a conversation with Washington over how much the people love him. Washington discusses how the people not just love him, they're obsessed with him and he feels that he's just become a cheap celebrity idol. He confesses that just doesn't see the point in being the president anymore when nobody cares about what he does for them, and just wants to leave the spotlight for a quiet life where he can finally have time to himself, with his wife and finally start a family and mentions that he's always wanted a son. This moment is ruined when a particularly desperate fan jumps onto the back of the carriage to try to get a glimpse of Washington. Tuddrussel, who is driving the carriage, sees this and promptly pulls his taser out and uses it on the fan. Washington dryly quips, "As you can see, fame isn't always what it's cracked up to be." When they arrive at Washington's house, the guys are bombarded with paparazzi style journalists who were hiding in the bushes, and waiting for him to return home. This seems to have broken the final straw for Washington, who drops the fact to Otto that he doesn't want to be president anymore. Otto becomes alone in the mission when Tuddrussel starts to fight for a donut that a couple of journalists found while riffling through his garbage and when Larry abandons the mission altogether to go shopping instead. Otto at first tries desperately to make Washington realize how wrong he is in wanting to abandon the presidency, but stops the moment when Washington flips the conversation with asking if Otto would like to fly-fish with him. Stunned, Otto forgets about the mission and happily accepts the offer and goes off with Washington. Just after they leave, Tuddrussel comes back with the donut that he 'won' and tries to engage Otto in on the victory. Tuddrussel looks over, and sees that Otto has left with Washington and confused and jealous, he follows them. What happens next is Washington doing the same activities with Otto as Tuddrussel had attempted to do, but far more superior and is shown to actually take notice of what Otto needs in order for him to play correctly. This hurts Tuddrussel's feelings greatly, as he spies on them through out the day he slowly gets more angry and frustrated as it appears that Otto is clearly having a better time than he did with him. After a few hours of fun, Washington and Otto sit down on a park bench and he tells Otto that after some consideration, he'll stay being the United States president. Then he tells him that he's also decided that he'd like to adopt him. Otto, amazed, starts to say something but is interrupted by Tuddrussel who comes barging in on the scene to stop Washington. Tuddrussel grabs Otto and tears him away, and tells Washington to back off because he saw Otto first. Washington is outraged at the thought that Tuddrussel would keep Otto, and calls him out for being a ill-example for the boy, and for not having any appreciation for Otto's talents or traits that make him special. Somewhere deep down Tuddrussel knows that Washington has a point, and therefore can't counteract with anything other than, "Yeah, well so? He's mine!" The argument becomes dangerous when the two men pull out their guns, ready to duel for the right to be Otto's parent. Horrified, Otto manages to stop this by saying, "No, you don't understand. I want to stay." The two stop and wait for him to explain. Otto adds to clear things up with, "But I can't. My place is with Time Squad!" Washington asks if he's sure. Otto explains that he knows that he wants a son, and wants to be a father, but Washington is already a father, the father of the United States. Then goes on to say that despite the sacrifices he has to make for his country, it's his destiny to be the president for a little longer. Washington says that he'll miss Otto, and Otto admits the same feelings. Tuddrussel, on the other hand, is stuck on the fact that Otto chose him over Washington, and even asks to confirm, "So, you're picking me over him then?" Otto, smiling, confirms the obvious, "No one can replace you, Tuddrussel." The mission so ends on a happy note as Tuddrussel and Otto look on to see Washington giving a speech to an enormous crowd. Tuddrussel exclaims that the team is back together and asks if Larry is ready to go back home, only to be shocked at how much Larry has changed thanks to his rococo makeover. Larry, unaware of any of the drama that had unfolded earlier, pleasantly zaps the team back home as Tuddrussel and Otto stare with their mouths agape at him. Trivia Gallery Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes